Adamantoise (Record Keeper)
Adamantoise is a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper fought in the Adamantoise Record of the Magicite Dungeons, based on the superboss from Final Fantasy XV. Stats AI script All of Adamantoise's attacks have a charge time of 1.76 in-game seconds, except where noted. * Confounding Roar: 463% AoE ranged physical, Auto-hit Confuse - targets party slot 1 or 5 (NAT) * Whomp: 1005% physical - targets three party slots (NAT) * Sweep: 958% AoE physical (NAT) * Boulder Breaker: 629% AoE earth ranged physical * Gaia's Fury: 430% AoE piercing earth ranged physical (NAT) * Earthquake: 342% AoE earth magic, uncounterable (NAT) * Adamant Guard: Self Auto-hit Protect, Shell for 25 seconds (+200% rate) (NAT, 0.88s charge time) * Healing: 50,000 HP self heal (NAT) * Savage Adamant Guard: Auto-hit DEF/RES/MND +500% for 3 seconds, Protect/Shell for 25 seconds (NAT, 0.88s CT) * Savage Bestial Resonance: 582% AoE piercing earth magic, 100% remove Haste (NAT) * Savage Gaia's Fury: 468% AoE earth ranged physical, Auto-hit Interrupt - ignores Mirror Image (NAT) After its fourth turn since the start of battle, Adamantoise will enter Earth Rage. In this state, all damage it takes is reduced to 52.6% and its ATB and attacks charge at 70% of the normal speed. When Earth Rage is interrupted with any overflowing attack, Adamantoise will re-enter in three turns. If the HP thresholds aren't reached fast enough, Adamantoise will enter Phase 2 after its 10th turn, Phase 3 after the 20th, and will enrage after the 30th. Turns Phase 1 (100-70% HP) * Turn 1: Wait (null action) * Turn 2: Gaia's Fury * Turn 3: Adamant Guard * Turn 4: Whomp (slots 1/2/3) * Turn 5: Whomp (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 6: Sweep * Turn 7: Healing * Turn 8: Boulder Breaker * Turn 9: Earthquake * Turn 10: Gaia's Fury Phase 2 (80-41% HP) * Turn 1: Savage Bestial Resonance * Turn 2: Savage Adamant Guard * Turn 3: Boulder Breaker * Turn 4: Whomp (slots 1/2/3) * Turn 5: Whomp (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 6: Sweep * Turn 7: Gaia's Fury * Turn 8: Earthquake * Turn 9: Confounding Roar (slot 1) * Turn 10: Confounding Roar (slot 5) * Turn 11: Savage Bestial Resonance * Turn 12: Savage Adamant Guard * Turn 13: Whomp (slots 1/2/3) * Turn 14: Whomp (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 15: Sweep * Turn 16: Gaia's Fury * Turn 17: Boulder Breaker * Turn 18: Earthquake * Turn 19: Confounding Roar (slot 1) * Turn 20: Confounding Roar (slot 5) Phase 3 (40-0% HP) * Turn 1: Healing * Turn 2: Savage Bestial Resonance * Turn 3: Savage Adamant Guard * Turn 4: Savage Gaia's Fury * Turn 5: Confounding Roar (slot 1) * Turn 6: Confounding Roar (slot 5) * Turn 7: Whomp (slots 1/2/3) * Turn 8: Whomp (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 9: Healing * Turn 10: Savage Bestial Resonance * Turn 11: Savage Adamant Guard * Turn 12: Savage Gaia's Fury * Turn 13: Confounding Roar (slot 1) * Turn 14: Confounding Roar (slot 5) * Turn 15: Whomp (slots 1/2/3) * Turn 16: Whomp (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 17: Healing * Turn 18: Savage Bestial Resonance * Turn 19: Savage Adamant Guard * Turn 20: Savage Gaia's Fury * Turn 21: Confounding Roar (slot 1) * Turn 22: Confounding Roar (slot 5) * Turn 23: Whomp (slots 1/2/3) * Turn 24: Whomp (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 25: Healing * Turn 26: Savage Bestial Resonance * Turn 27: Savage Adamant Guard * Turn 28: Savage Gaia's Fury * Turn 29: Confounding Roar (slot 1) * Turn 30: Confounding Roar (slot 5) Enraged * Turn 1 + 3n: Savage Adamant Guard * Turn 2 + 3n: Savage Gaia's Fury * Turn 3 + 3n: Savage Bestial Resonance Strategy A party of magical attackers is required, as all damage Adamantoise takes from physical attacks is divided by 3. Despite its hard-hitting attacks, Adamantoise follows a simple, looping attack pattern from Phase 2 onwards, making it easier to predict its attacks and buffs. The challenge comes from its defensive buffs; Earth Rage nearly halves all damage taken, and Savage Adamant Guard grants a massive, though brief, DEF/RES/MND buff. The boss's improved Protect and Shell should be dispelled, and Confounding Roar is optimally blocked with a source of status barriers or Mirror Image. Ultimecia's instant-cast Hell's Judgment Soul Break is efficient but not required, as its entry debuff overrides Savage Adamant Guard's raw stat buffs and its Brave attack can dispel Protect and Shell. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper